Niklaus's Caroline
by HisKhaleesi
Summary: Caroline is now a vampire and is looking for love. Stuck with a former best friend watching her move ready strike her dead and a hybrid army out to get her and her friends. What happens when she starts to fall for both the enemy leader and Tyler who has been by her side for years. Will her new BFF Damon be enough to help her get through?
1. Chapter 1: Why Do You Care?

**I actually am not very far in the Vampire Diaries series so please forgive me if I make any mistakes. I do not own Vampire Diaries but I do own the plot.**

**Note: This plot may resemble the original plot from the vampire diaries series but most of it will be entirely made up by me (in a sense). It will have all the usual characters from Vampire Diaries.**

**Please enjoy the first chapter!**

_Chapter 1: Why do you care?_

**Caroline's Pov**

I took a seat in the cafe as the one person that really cared for me left. I let tears stream down my face as remembered all the times we shared.

"Hey."

I looked up to meet deep blue eyes.

"Leave." I said angry that after all he's done to me he had nerve to show up here.

"Aw come on. It wasn't that bad was it?"

I stood up and walked outside in a fit of rage, my emotions heightening with each step I took.

"Come on Caroline I know that your sad about that human but you've gotta get over it." He said nonchalantly

In the fist of full rage my veins appeared. I was ready to attack. At the sight of his relax face I swung my arm back ready to lay one on him but before my fist could get any closer to his face, he caught it and slammed me up against the alley wall.

"What do you want Damon!?" I hissed out in pain

"I wouldn't try that again **Care Bear**." he mocked

I turned my head away from him refusing to look into his eyes.

"Look Blondie I know how you feel okay." he sighed

I stared at him is disbelief.

He let go to my arms and huffed.

"Yes I've been in love before. Her name was Katherine. I lost her to my brother. Come on **_Care Bear_** I'll walk you home." he said

I stared at him oddly.

"Come on your mom loves me. Besides we can't have you walking around alone here."

"Fine." I nodded

He took my hand in his and as we walked he told me about his old lover Katherine.

**Flashback**

_"She pretended to be an orphan when we met her so we took her in. She was charming and beautiful and both Stefan and I took interest in her. There came a time when she couldn't choose between the two of us and so she decided to have both. We didn't care. She blinded us from the wrongness of it all._

_I loved her and even more so when she revealed her vampire status to me. Devoted and loyal is what I was to her._

_I thought that it was real. The love that I had for her and that it wasn't between her and Stefan that is what she would whisper in my ear whenever I would ask._

_She fed both Stefan and I her blood. _

_My father was part of the counsel they hated vampires and hunted them down._

_One day I remember shaking down Stefan, making him promise to keep her safe and hidden. But when it came down to it he never kept his and he turned her in. _

_I never trusted him since then._

_Eventually we both died and became vampires and both went our separate ways._

_I never came here for Elena … I came here for Katherine. If had a maid called Emily Bennett she promised me that when the time came she would help me open the tomb where Katherine was kept if I didn't go on a mass murder. _

_That necklace that I gave you was meant for me to use so I could open the tomb…but she broke her promise. Your witchy friend and her grandmother Sheila both opened the tomb for me. I ran all through it and never found her about 100 hundred years searching for her and I never found her. So I took to Elena. And became her friend."_

Flashback End

"Trust me Caroline we dealt with a lot of vampires while we were here. Even that girl Vicky." He said

"You mean Vicky Donavin." I asked shocked

"Yah that's her. Accidently turned her into a vamp. Stefan killed her. She nearly killed Jeremy and Elena. That's how you found her dead." He said

"Yep then out of the blue Katherine turned up and turns out she compelled me to love her." He choked out

"What happened."

" Went to Elena's house and I asked her if she loved me and she broke my heart in the exact way that Katherine did; it has and always been Stefan." He murmured

"Then it-"

"You did what Damon?"

"I killed Jeremy."

I stared at him in shock

"But I saw him…"

"He has ring that brings him to life when he is killed by something supernatural." He said

"Oh"

"I'm a monster aren't I" He asked solemnly as we reached my house.

He knocked on the door lightly.

"Umm"

"Here's your phone." He held out my bright blue phone.

I snatched it out of his hands irritated.

"Caroline!"

I turned to face my mom.

"Don't tell you walked home alone!"

"No uh Damon walked me home." I said staring at the spot where he once stood

"Oh thank god. " She said relieved

"Come inside honey." She said

I walked inside distracted.

_He knew how I felt. Had his heart broken twice for same it reason and had been betrayed by the one other person he trusted._

Once in my room I instinctively checked my phone finding his number on speed dial, I rolled my eyes.

I dropped my phone on my bedside table. And climbed into bed knowing that life wound never be the same.

_Dream:_

_"Caroline."_

_"Hey Care Bear."_

_Dark in the forest I heard my name being called from all around me._

_"Hey Caroline how is it? How did it feel? "An eerie voice asked_

_"How did what feel?" I yelled back franticly_

_"How did it feel to suck his blood? Huh how was it draining away all of his blood sucking away the very essence and life from him? Did you feel any guilt or was it fun? Do you enjoy have a death on your hands?"_

_"I-"_

_"How is it to be immortal living forever? Being young forever? Completely indestructible."_

_"Well not completely." The voice echoed through the air, footsteps drew my eyes to the tree line and braking through the trees long brown hair revealed my best friend Bonnie but she was different. She looked at me with what almost seemed like hate._

_"Caroline." She sung._

_"You killed someone. You took a life." _

_"You know what they say Care Bear an eye for and eye so why not a life for a life huh?" She asked_

_She sauntered over devilishly. She stuck out her arm still walking over to me. I froze in place unable to move, trying me best to move as she approached quickly._

_Just at my face she pulled out a stake from her other and still keeping me stuck in place._

_"Oh __**Care**__ I would say I'm sorry but, I'm __**not**__. __**A life for a life**__**remember?**__" She mocked as she drove a sharp vervain drenched stake through my heart, cackling at my pain. _

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Be warned Klaus is not going to appear in this story for a while but this is a Caroline and Klaus Love story.**

**Comment and Vote**

**-DSSW**


	2. Chapter 2: Love and Protection

_Chapter 2: Love and Protection_

**Caroline Pov**

"Aah!" I screamed in fear. It was so close, she was close. I could almost feel it, the drenched stake diving into my heart burning the skin of my chest.

I sat up huffing trying to catch my uneven breath. With a hand over my chest, tears streamed down my face.

I lay my head against the headboard as I listened to my frantic mother's footsteps.

Sighing softly I internally prepared myself for her upcoming outburst of worry.

"Care! Care honey are you okay?" My mother shouted as the approached the door. I refused to answer, letting the door swing open revealing my mothers frantic face.

I turned my face away refusing to look into her gaze.

"Care honey what's wrong?" she asked, concerned

"Nothing mom I'm fine. I just thought I saw a huge spider but it was nothing." I lied smoothly

She chuckled and patted my back softly.

"Okay honey just call if you need me."

"Okay mom whatever." I said offhandedly still refusing to look at her.

"I love you Care."

I froze in shock and turned to look her in the eyes." I love you too mom. I spoke truthfully.

She nodded with misty eyes and closed my door behind her.

Dressed up simply in jeans and a top hoping to tone down my style for once. Letting my hair loose.

"Bang , Bang!"

"Coming!" I hollered.

I ran at vampire speed making sure that I was alone in the house.

I sung the door forcefully revealing Stefan and Bonnie.

"Hi?"

"Caroline I asked Bonnie to make a daylight ring for you." Stefan spoke

"Okay thanks. Come in." I invited

I lead Stefan to my room as Bonnie walked ahead knowingly.

Stefan stood on the side of my bed as Bonnie stood in front of my bed tensely. I sat curled up on my bed and watched attentively as Bonnie did her 'thing' (witchy juju).

I expected blowing winds and all the shock and hype that we experienced when channeling Emily.

She murmured quietly, waving her hand over the necklace.

"It's done." She said.

"How do you know if it worked? I man this is the first time you've done this. Right?" I asked warily.

She glared at me harshly and tossed the necklace at me.

"Put It on!" she said forcefully

I did as I as told and put on the jewelry.

Bonnie pulled back my curtain that was shading me from the sun.

Exposed to the sun I shrieked in fear but relaxed when the pain never appeared.

"Bonnie how could you! What if it didn't work!" I shouted in rage and fear.

"Well if it did work. Oh well that's one less problem for the town and me. " She said nonchalantly

**"Oh and remember Caroline a life for a life."**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Vote and Comment**

**Isn't Bonnie such a bitch?! Sorry for the short chapter I wanted to add the rest in the next chapter.**

**_The Next chapter-_**** Caroline visits Elena and they talk about Damon. Care tells Damon about her nightmares and Klaus and the myth of the originals is introduced.**

**Peace out- DSSW**


	3. Chapter 3: Elena's Fury and Damon's Care

**All Rights Reserved**

_CopyRight 2013_

_Chapter 3: Where Trust Lies_

She walked through the halls of the empty house , nothing but the sound of her heels clicking against the floor rang through the house.

She hesitated before opening the door, slowing letting the sunlight in. _Warmth no burning_, she smiled to herself as I the warmth of the sun touched and caressed her skin again.

Confident she strode forward to her sleek silver car, opening the door sliding inside feeling the smooth leather of the seats.

Closing the door she switched the car on, revving it making sure that in her absence it hadn't lost it purr.

Stepping her foot over the gas she lurched the car forward, moving at high speeds slightly drifting at each corner.

**§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§**

With a wide grin plastered on her face she knocked on the wooden door excited to see her best friend after so long.

She could hear it the fast footsteps of her friend quickly approaching the door. The heartbeat was there to making her breath in and out heavily but she stopped short as the door swung open sending her friends sent wafting through the air.

In the spite of fear of letting her friend see her like this; veins revealed and fangs extended she ran as the door creaked open.

"Hello. Hello?" Elena called "Stefan, Bonnie?"

"Damon." She choked out

Taking calm breaths Caroline felt her veins disappear under her skin and her fangs retract. Walked slowly Caroline approached the house stepping into the view of Elena sticking her head outside searching for someone familiar.

She stood within Elena's sight and wait for herself to be seen. Catching her gaze Elena squinted her eyes and suddenly her eyes grew wide with shock.

Walking closer to the house Caroline watched her best friend stare at her with unbelieving eyes. Gaining confidence with each step Caroline's wary walked quickly turned into a full on strut to the house.

"Care?"

"Elena I'm s-"

"Care what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

Elena gestured to the blaring star that sat miles and miles away shedding sunlight on them.

"Ugh Elena ring. That protects me form the sun." Caroline stated, "do you really think that I would be stupid enough to walk to into clear sunlight without a sun ring?"

"No, no, no, no, no that is not what I meant." Elena said staring out the door every few minutes.

"Am I bothering you or something?" Caroline huffed

"Huh?"

"Because every minute you look out the door as if you were expecting something or someone to come. " She pointed out bluntly

"I'm sorry Care it's just that I've been waiting for Stefan to come all morning."

"Oh sorry he didn't tell you about that? Forgetful vampire." I told him that I was gonna come here and he agreed, he said that we deserved so girl time you know, privacy. He said that I should be around more people to get better so I thought why not Elena." She smiled

"What? Why me Caroline! Stefan and me had plans! Way not Bonnie!"

"Why not Elena I missed you! Did you not miss me?" Caroline said heartbroken taking her best friend's silence as confirmation.

On the brink of tears the blonde flitted to the only place she could go The Salvatore Boarding House.

**§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§**

She knocked on the door quickly, feeling frantic. Her head hung low facing the floor, letting her salty tears drop from her eyes onto floor.

Relieved to hear the door creak open she lifted her head seeing the one person she could talk to.

She smiled weakly at him as tears ran down her eyes.

Quiet he lead her inside the large home, leading her into his _living room_. Her lips turned up at the thought, _living yah right._

**§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§**

He navigated through his home on autopilot. He didn't know what it was this feeling. He had felt it before but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Either way he wasn't gonna leave her all alone like that.

_Why do I __**care**_, he thought to himself. In his hands was his favorite and strongest liqueur he poured one for himself and one for Blondie. He handed her the glass and shot him a questioning glance.

"It's liqueur it helps the cravings. She nodded and chugged the drink ."How are the cravings?"

'Hard. Bunnies don't taste good." She confessed

"Yah well to be honest its gonna get much worse. Fast. Why are you drinking Bambi blood anyways?"

"I don't know Stefan I guess."

"of course but whatever. "He sighed

"Caroline what is it that brought you to my door crying and panicked?"

'Can I have more first?"

"Sure." He stood up, flitting out of the room, soon returning with the whole bottle of liqueur in his hands.

"Here" He poured the drink into both glasses and sat down , for once he was patient.

"I have nightmares." She gulped

"So-"

"I die in each one." She glared "Its not the fact that I die that scares me. It's the way."

Damon threw her a confused look.

Caroline took a few more gulps as tears streamed down her cheeks. " I get. Murdered and sometimes I can feel it, the pain. The vervain drenched stake driving through my heart over and over. _Nowhere to run._

"Why didn't you talk to Bonnie about this?" He noticed her flinch at the very mention of the witch's name.

"Caroline was Bonnie in this dream. "He asked slowly

"Yes." She choked out "She is the one who kills me."

"Caroline what about Elena?"

"She didn't care. She never missed me, she just wanted to be with Stefan." She said in a monotone.

"Caroline. Caroline!" he yelled as she drifted into space

"Blondie! "He slapped her across the face. Waking her up from her near off mode (emotion off)."

He held her face in his hands looking into her eyes. Instinctively he held her close as she sobbed crying rivers of tears all over his favorite chair. But he didn't care.

_Why didn't he?_

**§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§**

"Come on Blondie let's get you to bed" he said lifting the blonde off of the couch.

"Noooo mom" She mumbled

" I'll call her. Just sleep," He said flitting to his spare room, gently tucking her in.

Blurring to his room (snatching up the liqueur on the way) he dialed Liz's number.

_"Hello" _

**"Hi this Damon I just want to let you know that Caroline came over and fell asleep on the couch. I moved her to a spare bedroom but she too tired to go home. Can I bring her in the morning?"**

_"Oh thanks Damon sure bring her up in the morning."_

**"Goodnight Liz."**

_"Bye."_

**§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§**

He sat in his room quietly and remembered her bawling her eyes out to him. It broke his heart nearly more than Katherine did.

**Flashback**

_She remind in his arms crying asking why no one cared. She feared it, death I knew it and I could tell that she did too. _

_Her head laid upon my lap, her legs outstretched across the couch._

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"I don't know." He answered, and he really hadn't, but something inside told him that he was lying and that he __**cared**__._

_He held his tongue and watched over her as she slowly drifted to sleep._

**Flashback End**

Still deep in his thoughts, he hear the front door swing open. Blurring to the door he pushed Stefan outside.

"What Damon." Stefan sighed

"Someone's sleeping."

"Okay Damon I won't let your precious human hear me." Stefan exasperated

"Not human, Vampire." He clarified

"What?"

"Blondie. Don't ask just don't wake her up or your dead." He threatened

"Fine whatever."

_Good_, thought Damon.

Closing the door behind him he blurred up to his room once again looking through stuff that he had collected over the years. One thing caught his eye as he walked past his bookshelf.

**An unnamed Journal.**

Even with the lights dimmed he saw perfectly.

_A supernatural handbook, _he thought

He flicked through the book and made sure to make marks and different pages and chapters . Finally he got to the page he had been looking for the beginning page about vampires.

He read over all the vampire characteristics and flicked through the chapter.

He stooped short as he read the one thing that caught his eye **The Originals.**

**§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§**

**Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it?**

**Review!**

**-DSSW**


End file.
